The purpose of Core A (Administrative Core) is to ensure scientific progress and promote synergy by providing scientific, organizational, and administrative leadership. This will be accomplished by extensive review of progress through monthly meetings of the laboratory groups and smaller meetings held by subgroups. Scientific direction and research results will be subject to intense, yet constructive, criticism by investigators with the POl, by an internal advisory group and by an outside advisory board. The Aims of Core A are as follows: Aim 1. To ensure scientific progress. Aim 2. To implement statistical support. Aim 3. To implement financial management and administrative support. Dr. Genco is the Project Director of the Program Project and will be administratively responsible together with Dr. Wetzler (the Associate Director) as a part of the Administrative Core for all aspects of the project. Dr. Michael LaValley will participate by advising investigators on study design, statistical analysis and interpretation of results. He will attend monthly project meetings to discuss design issues and interim analyses. He will also work with investigators to prepare statistical analysis for presentations and publications. Core A will provide administrative support to assist projects and in the interactions with Central Administration to facilitate accounting information, on institutional biosafety, animal use and human use issues. Core A will coordinate long range planning, organizing communication between Project leaders, Co-Investigators, and the In vitro Core and the Animal Core. The project leaders and Co-Investigators of the individual projects and the In Vitro and Animal Cores will meet twice per month and discuss research findings. At these meetings there will also be discussion for long-term goals of the projects and future directions. An internal advisory committee will meet twice per year. The purpose of this meeting will be for the 4 research projects directors to present an update on their research progress. An external advisory board that will meet once per year will also advise this Core. Core A will be responsible reviewing and funding new pilot projects from junior faculty, which are directly related to the proposed studies.